The present invention relates generally to separable blade agitators and more particularly to a glass coated agitator and the apparatus and method for assembling the agitator within a mixing vessel.
Separable blade agitators are well known in the art and are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,339 and 3,494,708. Briefly, a separable blade agitator includes a drive shaft and a separable impeller. The impeller includes a hub for attachment to the drive shaft and two or more blades extending outwardly from the hub. The entire surface of the drive shaft, hub and blades exposed to the vessel contents is glass coated to resist corrosion, adherence and abrasion. Such separable blade agitators are used in vessels for mixing various corrosive, adhesive, abrasive or easily contaminated ingredients, such as acids, polymers, pharmaceuticals, dyes and the like.
These agitators especially have great value in closed vessels of this type because they eliminate the need for large vessel openings normally used for agitator removal and admittance. In this respect, the separable impeller portion can be passed into a pressure vessel through a relatively small manhole opening and assembled within the vessel to the drive shaft.
Separable blade agitators are useful in either closed or open vessels in that they permit replacement of damaged impellers or changing the size or type of impeller without the need to remove the entire agitator (i.e. drive shaft and impeller) from the vessel or to disconnect the drive shaft from the drive motor and seals.
The primary drawback of separable blade agitators of the prior art is that relatively complicated, expensive components are needed to hold the shaft and agitator portion together in a fluid tight, gasketless connection which is able to transmit torque through the connection from the drive shaft to the impeller blades.
While separable blade agitators having gasketed connections are known, any gasket used must be made from tantalum or other exotic metal or from a fluorocarbon in order to resist the highly corrosive environments to which these gaskets may be exposed. Another drawback with gaskets is that they take a set due to repeated heating and cooling and eventually leak. Normally leaking gaskets can be sealed by retightening but this is difficult to do in separable blade agitators and often the leakage is not noticed until the leakage into the shaft has caused damage.
The present invention completely eliminates the need for any gaskets or other assembly components and instead provides a separable blade agitator wherein the impeller is joined to the shaft in a glass-to-glass gasketless connection that is strong enough to transmit torque from the shaft to the agitator blade without the use of any key or spline connection. Thus, even if leakage does occur and corrosive liquids penetrate into the joint, no damage results because all surfaces coming in contact with the corrosive liquid are glass or enamel coated.